


Cryptids are Usually Found Inside of Arby's Bathrooms

by SHSLBestBuy



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Kids of canon characters my friends, M/M, Sato-Mahiru the Cryptid, Thank Discord for the Ideas, Thank satan for giving me motivation, Thank the brains of me and the discord for the kids, Welcome Aboard the S.S. Crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLBestBuy/pseuds/SHSLBestBuy
Summary: "Sato-Mahiru is real she punched me in the neck in an arby's bathroom at 3 am"





	

**Author's Note:**

> our crackships have kids now. welcome to hell.

The autumn sun shone brightly as kids walked into Hope's Peak Academy. The headmaster, Mr. Makoto Naegi stood outside, welcoming students warmly and helping to provide information to those confused or anxious. As he did, a teacher was getting ready for her new class. Ms. Chisa Yukizome, bright and giddy, quickly ran a check around the room to make sure there was enough for her new class of students. As she counted, she made sure to remember to get her insurance all checked out and put away. She did NOT need a repeat of that time she was nearly trampled by buffalo. Once she was finished counting, she ran off to go make sure the cookies she had made were ready. They were mostly for her, as this job could get stressful at times, but she wouldn't mind if some of her students wanted some!

 

* * *

 

 

As the teacher was pre-occupied, a group of four students assembled at the door and were reading the class list.

"Hmm...It seems we are all in the same class. Quite good." One of the kids, a girl named Yukari Shirogane, said as she turned around to the others. She rubbed her temples with her finger slightly, as her father and mother kept her up for most of the night, meaning she now had a migraine the size of Hiyoko's ego. She only hoped the teacher had an aspirin or something of that nature.

"Well, that's good! I'm not sure how I would fare making new friends without you guys!" Another one of the kids, short and small Chihiro Nanami, quietly said as she tugged on her suspenders, which were down at the time. She was extremely excited for the new school year, as it would be the first time she got to know a lot of new people while having her friends with her. She was smiling widely, and looked all around much younger than she was.

"I doubt you would have too much trouble, Chi. You're a very likeable person and you're.....very cute." A boy leaning against the wall spoke. His face turned a slight red as he finished his statement, but it got the point across. He ran a hand over his buzz-cut hair, which was beginning to grow out. He took a fried dough cookie out of his pocket and began to munch on it. Arashi Kuzuryuu, the name of the boy, knew his father didn't take too kindly to the youth stealing his cookies but hey, he didn't care.

"Awww....Arashi thinks Chihiro is cute!" The last of the four, a tall and brawny boy named Kazuo Kuwata, joyfully blasted out. He had been reading the page the longest, taking in each and every name on the roster. He rubbed his chin subconsciously as he read carefully making sure he didn't skip over any of the names. When he came to one, he stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, guys. Someone put Sato-Mahiru's name here." he vocalized to the others, pointing at the name with a large finger.

"Of course my name is there, you numbskull!" The girl in question, Sato-Mahiru Ryouma, said as she arrived behind the others. She was very short, so most people didn't notice her until she opened her mouth. She was quite talkative and loud for such a tiny gremlin, but that's how she was born and raised.

"Ugh....Not again. Who keeps putting that name there? We all know Sato-Mahiru doesn't exist." Yukari said with a small groan, the pain from her headache slowly worsening.

"Huh?" Chihiro asked, as she was quite confused. Sato-Mahiru-chan was right behind them. Wasn't she?

"Don't be such a skeptic, Yukari. Sato-Mahiru exists, science just hasn't found her yet!" Kazuo said as he crossed his arms.

"W-What?! What are you morons going on about?! Have you guys lost more brain cells since the last time I saw you?!" The cryptid sputtered, very offended.

"Sato-Mahiru once punched me in the neck in an arby's bathroom at 3 am." Arashi absent-mindedly said, scratching the back of neck.

".....What were you doing in an Arby's bathroom at 3 am?" Yukari questioned, giving the side-eye.

"Hiding from dad." Arashi explained.

"Oh." Yukari said, having gotten the gist of the situation.

Suddenly, the door opened, nearly knocking over Sato-Mahiru.

"Why hello, my new students! I am your homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome!" The teacher said, holding in her hands a plate of cookies.

"Hello, Ms. Yukizome. I am Yukari Shirogane, and these are my friends." Yukari stated as she introduced herself and motioned to the others to do the same.

"Hi! I'm Chihiro Nanami!" Chihiro said as she waved quickly.

"I'm Kazuo Kuwata and can I have those?" Kazuo said as he reached over to grab one. He was quickly stopped with a slap to the hand, which made him yelp and shove his hand into his mouth to calm the pain.

"Sup. Arashi Kuzuryuu." Arashi calmly stated, hands in pockets as his remained leaning on the wall.

"And I'm-" Before she could finish, the teacher interrupted Sato-Mahiru.

"Wonderful! Let's go inside so we can begin!" Chisa said as she lead the class inside. Sato-Mahiru attempted to follow, but Arashi shut the door in her face, which knocked her back about twelve feet. The cryptid rubbed her head, and began banging on the door.

"Arashi, what's that noise?" Chihiro asked as she sat down in her seat.

"Nothing." He said as he gave a smirk and looked back on the door, which was being pummeled by the hands of a tiny gremlin cryptid. That door wasn't opening any time soon.

 

* * *

Sato-Mahiru pounded on the door for 5 hours. It didn't budge.


End file.
